Ianto's resolution
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: Ianto has made a new years resolution but can he keep it? pairing: Jack/Ianto maybe a chapter 3 i don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

Ianto tried a few breathing exercises while coming up in the lift. It was a new day in the New Year and Ianto had made a resolution not to say anything to Jack at all. It may seem silly but Ianto knew that no matter how hard he tried every time he talked to Jack, later that day he would end up getting hurt without jack knowing it. Of course Jack doesn't mean to hurt Ianto but that's just the way life goes. Ianto felt like he had butterflies when the lift came to a halt and began to open. He had it all planned out, say nothing to jack but talk to the rest of the team. As soon as Ianto walked through the gate and jack saw him Ianto was almost about to give up the whole plan but after quick few seconds of thinking Ianto decided to retain himself.

"Hey Ianto I know it's a little early but could you work a little coffee magic?"

Jack said walking down the stairs. Ianto jut stared at him with a blank expression on his face. Jack gave him the poochy eyes and Ianto just walked away to the coffee machine without even a nod.

When Ianto had finished handing out the coffees, and the last one was to jack, he put the tray down and walked out to his desk in the office. Sitting at his desk, Ianto was breathing heavily as if he had just run a 100 miles sprint. In his head he was going over and over why he must stay strong even just for today but every time he thought about jack he got butterflies and weak at the knees. He couldn't help it thinking about jack made Ianto want to jump on him and hug him to death more and more. Slowly his eyes drooped and his head fell with a really loud bang on his desk. Ianto fell asleep.

Sweetly dreaming of him and jack hugging in a grassy field on a summer's day Ianto was being shaken awake by Gwen.

"Ianto? Ianto are you ok?"

She sounded frantic.

"Mmmm"

He mumbled unintelligently. His eyes were still closed but he heard Gwen sigh with relief.

"Oh that's good I was just making sure because normally you fall asleep on your arms"

Ianto opened his eyes to see Gwen holding a big folder.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's just the social services record on the man who sees lights everywhere around his house. I'm meant to give it to jack but he's in his office talking to someone and Tosh and Owen are going out for a drink and I'm going with them. I don't suppose you can give it to him?"

Ianto sat up and stared at her. She gave the poochy eyes as well and Ianto just sighed and gave her a nod.

"Thanks you're a sweetheart"

Gwen put the folder on the desk and waved him goodbye as she Toshiko and Owen went out the door.

After a minute of wiping all of the drool off his face and straightening his tie Ianto picked up the folder and walked into the hub. He didn't know what he was going to do as he vowed not to speak to him. He looked up into jack's office and saw him sitting at his desk still talking on the phone. Jack spotted Ianto and waved him up. Ianto was trying to do all he could from stopping his legs from giving away but it was no use the more he thought about his dream the more his legs gave way.

When he got into the office Jack had finished talking on the phone. A little smile was playing on Jacks face as Ianto walked over.

"Are those the social services files?"

Ianto nodded and handed him the files.

"Ianto are you feeling ok?"

Ianto nodded again and Jack laughed

"Are you auditioning for noddy?"

A little voice in the back of Ianto's head told him to jump on him but he restrained himself. As Jack was flicking through the files he looked up at Ianto looking about as if he was going to faint.

"Ianto are you ok?"

jack said uncertainly. Ianto just gave a little half nod. In jack's mind he was wondering why Ianto hadn't hugged him or said anything. He was kind of missing their usual hug. All the while the little voice was going

_jump on him you know you want to do it do it do it do it do it_.

It kept doing that over and over and over. Ianto couldn't stand listening to the voice anymore and he missed having a hug with him so he went for it. Ianto ran round the desk and just jumped on Jack. Jack was scarily expecting it and swiveled his chair round and caught Ianto. Ianto thought what's the point in having resolutions when he can be snuggled up with the man he loves. Jack thought exactly the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Just for the people that wanted another chapter )

Ianto was rushing around the hub worrying. He had just broken his resolution only a few hours before breaking it! Ianto got angry at himself so he kicked over the coffee table near the couch. He then sighed angrily and started picking all the papers up. That's when jack came in.

"Ianto are you ok?"

Jack asked wearily. Ianto stood up straight trying to tame the papers

"Yes sir, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sound a little stressed that's all"

Ianto dropped the papers and fell to the floor crying, all hunched up. Jack bent down and put his arms around him. Ianto relaxed a little bit, practically melting in is arms.

"Come on Ianto you can tell me anything"

"It's just that I made a resolution of not speaking to you…"

Jack laughed

"It's not funny!"

Ianto cried

"I wish I knew how to quit you!"

Jack pulled him up so he could hug him better. Ianto was feeling like a very runny liquid by this time. Just breathing in his smell Ianto would be weak at the knees and have about 50,000000000 butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I don't want to quit you. I want you more and more. You're like a drug"

Jack laughed harder

"I've heard that one before"

Ianto smiled. Jack bent hid head down and kissed Ianto

"Do you want to know what my resolution was?"

Jack said to Ianto

"What?"

"Mine was to never give you up"

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun!!! I think I might write another chapter after this I don't know. This was only for the people that wanted another chapter. I aim to please )


End file.
